gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DvayJonesRules/What Now?
It's officially hit me with cold-hard reality that POTCO is closing. I've known for weeks, ever since they announced it. But today, as I realized I was running short on time to complete the main quest, it hit me. At first it was about my most memorable game (meaning it had the most memories) closing. Then I got to thinking... What now? I know the wiki will become a fanon but still... My wiki dream as a noob was to join the Brethren Court. I tried, and failed, to get into the 7th Brethren Court after Ned invited me. However, after my noob dream died, I was thrilled to find out it would come true when I was invited to the 8TH BRETHREN COURT! Gratefully I accepted and since then, we've done nothing. We've lost a lord and a king, but have done no activities like other Courts have done. I thought, well now what's the use of the court...? Once again, my mind drifted to RP. I spent my whole POTCO Wiki career trying to rule a RP island. I knew I needed unlimited for a chance, but I at least tried for a high-up rank so when I got unlimited, I could take it after the original leader retired. From joining the Swiss (and not ranking up too much), to the Romanian Empire (once again, in the council but Romania was pretty inactive), to a few other short-lived various countries. I thought, I'll never get that chance to lead an RP country, as what's the point of RP without a game to battle between countries (not for territory, but for fun). Now it'll be a bunch of yelling and shouting if we decide to continue it. Either way, I think country RP may become dead. At the same time, I just got a whole Island RP island to myself. Before I could even make a page, the game closes. I feel like success for me tends to cause bad luck towards many... Finally, my friends. Blake Stewart, Ned Edgewalker, Hannah Bluefeather, Jack Daggerstealer/Gavin the Texan, Albert Spark, Lord Mallace (at the beginning of my wiki career), and yes, even Johnny Goldtimbers. These people are a few that have helped my wiki notority and "career", i guess you could say, take off! Now that many of my good friends are leaving the wiki and there's no game, I'm kinda sad. I have you whom are reading this, but not many of you are really friends, more aquantances. The best I can really do as of now is to try and find an active group of minecraft people on an awesome server, and hope there's a wiki I can talk to them on. Odds are against it... I know it's long but my flowing sea of optimism has officially run dry. I'm not commiting suicide or anything (some of you know what I'm referring to), and I'm not saying we should close the wiki. But I would like for us to try and find a common game. One with great gameplay and preferably free to play. I'm not saying abandon all hope for this wiki, but let's face it. The wiki is an armored war brig. It's held strong through many struggles and gained a lot of cargo (people). Eventually, one dire hit gets in and now, the ship is sinking. We're slowly sinking, yet trying to hold on to hope. I've given into the sinking ship and loss of cargo. I'm awaiting this fate. Try as you may wiki, but this "Save the Wiki" era most likely won't succeed. If it does, not in a way you hope. The most you can get is a wiki of stories. Stories, and memories. A Piece of Cr** new wiki reinvention won't change a da** thing. With this, I say to thee, A captain (POTCO) goes down with it's ship (Wiki). Yet, on rare occasion, the ship will go down with it's captain. So... What now? Category:Blog posts